Za Wakai Doragonzu Dare Chōyaku Surū Jikan
by Aubrie1234
Summary: (The Young Dragons Who Leapt Through Time) Something happens to Ryouma and Christopher, so the two teams of Hunters team up to find out why it happened. Things go from bad to worse when they find out something has happened to the digimon of Friendship, Yūjōmon.


Za Wakai Doragonzu Dare Chōyaku Surū Jikan  
(The Young Dragons Who Leapt Through Time)

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I figured out the title by searching on Google Translate for the right words to make it. Since I don't know Japanese, please don't flame me if I got the words wrong. Tell me if I did and what words I should change. I thought it would be a good change of scenery for once. The title is also a spin on the title of the seventh series (I think it's the seventh series...).**

* * *

After school one day, Mikey, Tagiru, and Yuu were playing basketball, having a good time.

"How do you make basketball seem so easy, Mikey?" Shoutmon, Mikey's digimon partner, asked from inside the boy's Fusion Loader.

"Well, I've played it so long I've become good at it, making it seem like it's easy to play, I guess." he answered, shrugging a bit.

"Yuu, dame dame, why haven't any digimon appeared lately? The attacks have become rarer and rarer, dame dame." Damemon spoke from Yuu's Loader. That made the two older hunters think about it while Tagiru dribbled the ball a bit.

"Damemon's right. We haven't had to hunt a digimon in a few weeks. This is strange, even for me." Mikey muttered.

"Should we go to DigiQuartz to see what's going on?" Gumdramon asked from Tagiru's Loader.

"It wouldn't hurt to look." Ballistamon added. He and a number of other digimon were great friends of Mikey's from his past adventures and all of them were now in the boy's Fusion Loader. Tagiru then shot at the basket, but missed.

"Just _try_ not to get yourselves into trouble." Dorulumon told the purple dragon digimon, who went silent in his Loader.

"Let's go, then!" Tagiru said, excited, as he pulled out his Fusion Loader. He held it in front of him and said: "Time Shift!" A white light surrounded the three and they were ransported to DigiQuartz, the basketball game being long forgotten.

* * *

The first thing the three noticed were the shouts going through the air, coming from somewhere nearby.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWRRRRR!"

"Christopher, Ryouma! Please, listen to us!"

"Calm down! We're not going to hurt you!" The shouts continued as the three hunters looked at each other in confusion. Their digimon partners then came out of the Loaders and looked around for the noise as well.

"What's going on?" Gumdramon asked.

"It sounds like Sparrowmon and MailBirdramon. Something's wrong for sure." Shoutmon said.

"If Sparrowmon and MailBirdramon are here, that means Christopher and Nene are too. They might need help. We need to find them." Mikey said. They then took off, following the shouts until they were about to go around a corner. Before they could, though, a stream of blue fire went by.

"Whoa!" Yuu said, almost stumbling as he stopped. Soon, the fire dissipated and they peaked around the corner. Greymon, MailBirdramon, Sparrowmon, and Minervamon were surrounding a dragon digimon, who was roaring very loudly. Psychemon, Dracmon, and Opposomon were a ways away, standing protectively in front of Nene, Airu, and Ren. The dragon digimon had two heads (both having glowing, pure yellow eyes and three sharp, dark blue horns [the two smaller ones above the eyes and the larger one right above their snouts {like Drago from _Bakugan_}]) with long necks, two tails (which had dark blue trident-shaped spikes on the ends [also like Drago]), giant wings, dark blue claws on both its hands and feet, and the head on the right had a yellow mane while the other one had a silver mane. Its stomach was dark blue and everything else was black.

"GRRRROOOAAAAAHHHH!" the digimon roared.

"Please, both of you, calm down!" Minervamon yelled over the roar. The head with the yellow mane turned to her and unleashed a stream of blue fire in her direction. She dodged and moved closer to Greymon. The head with the silver mane then turned to the two flying digimon and opened its mouth, letting loose a sonic screech. Sparrowmon, since she had arms, was able to cover her ears. MailBirdramon wasn't so lucky and had to fly lower to escape the scream.

"They need help! Tagiru, digivolve me!" Gumdramon said to his human partner. The boy nodded and brought out his Loader. It lit up as Gumdramon started to glow a golden yellow.

"Digivolve, Gumdramon!" he said. The digimon soon changed shape and became:

"Arresterdramon!" he roared, gaining the dragon digimon's attention. Both heads growled at the newcomer and fired off their attacks at the same time and at the same place, combining them into a stream of blue fire with sonic hoops around it. Arresterdramon ducked, dodging the attack, but could feel the sheer power and heat coming off of it. During the distraction, the three boys ran over to the other humans and digimon.

"What's going on, dame dame?" Damemon asked them. Psychemon shook his head sadly and let out a quiet and soft whine.

"We really don't know." Nene explained, "Me and Christopher were suddenly teleported here while Airu, Ren, and Ryouma were hunting. Then, a weird light came out of nowhere and blinded us. The next thing we knew, Christopher and Ryouma were gone, but that thing was in their place. We think it might be them, but we can't calm it down enough to find out. It attacks us whenever we try to talk with it."

"That reminds me of the tricks of a digimon I met before." Shoutmon mused.

"What digimon?" Mikey asked.

"The digimon I'm thinking of is called Yūjōmon. It's a digimon that tries to make friendship between others stronger by using strange tactics. This reminds me of one of them."

"It makes a bit of sense, since Yūjō is another word for friendship." Ren spoke.

"You don't think that Yūjōmon is the one who made Ryouma and Christopher disappear and put that thing where they should have been, do you?" Airu asked, scared.

"It's a possibility, except that Yūjōmon almost never uses this tactic unless he's desperate. Something must be wrong."

"But what could be wrong?" Yuu asked.

"Mach Flicker!" Arresterdramon shouted as he went in close range and tried to punch the digimon. That was a mistake. After he landed three punches, the dragon opened both of its mouths and unleashed a close-range version of his attack from earlier. It sent the digimon flying into a building and made him dedigivolve.

"Gumdramon!" Tagiru shouted, afraid for his partner. He then ran over and gently picked him up.

"That's exactly what happened to us!" Opossumon said, "Earlier, once me and Dracmon got close after we digivolved, he used that same attack on us and hurt us so much that we dedigivolved!"

"I have an idea how we might be able to calm them down, but it's dangerous." Mikey said.

"All of your plans are dangerous." Shoutmon deadpanned, making the boy sweatdrop.

"Well, this one is dangerous and I'll also need Tagiru's help."

"Why do you need my help?" Tagiru asked as he came back over with a knocked-out Gumdramon in his arms.

"I want to see if we can talk to them _without_ anything threatening them, including the digimon."

"...Mikey, that is one of your most stupidest plans yet. We tried talking to them, but they didn't listen!" Nene tried to reason.

"Oh, I get it!" Yuu said suddenly, "The digimon were close to them when you first tried to talk to them, so they felt threatened and tried to make the digimon go away. If we go up to them slowly without the digimon and show that we're not a threat, maybe it'll calm them down."

"Exactly." Mikey nodded.

"All we need to do is get the digimon away from them, then." Tagiru said.

"How? If we call to them, Christopher and Ryouma might attack us instead." Dracmon reasoned.

"If we try something else, it might end worse. We really don't have much of a choice." Shoutmon told him. He stayed silent.

"Just let us do this, alright?" Mikey told them. He then grabbed Tagiru (who had given Gumdramon to Yuu) and made him follow. They walked towards the digimon slowly and when they passed Greymon and Minervamon, they both asked in a harsh whisper: "What are you two doing?!"

"Just back away and trust us on this." Tagiru told them. They looked at each other before sighing and slowly backing away. MailBirdramon and Sparrowmon saw what was going on and looked at each other.

"We might as well follow their example."

"Then why do I have a bad feeling about this?" They then flew away slowly and flew back down to the other humans. By this time, Christopher and Ryouma had noticed the digimon going away and the two people coming towards them. They growled lowly as a warning.

"It's okay, we aren't going to hurt either of you." Mikey said, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. He and Tagiru stopped by this time and were now only three yards away from them. They kept on growling.

"Maybe we need to move our Loaders away so that they don't see them." Tagiru suggested.

"Good idea, but I think this would be better." Mikey told him. He brought out his Loader (which made the dragons growl more) and put it on the ground. He then used his foot to kick it away from him. The blonde stopped growling, but looked at him suspiciously. (Kind of like the scene from the 1st HTTYD movie between Hiccup and Toothless)

* * *

"What is he thinking?! Without that, I can't digivolve or digifuse!" Shoutmon hissed.

"He's trying to get them to trust him. They would have still growled and maybe even attacked him if he kept that with him. Even Tagiru's doing it." Nene said, watching Tagiru do the same thing. At that, the silver one stopped growling and looked at them curiously. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. His eyes also changed to a soft pink.

* * *

"Ryouma's eyes changed! Do you think that it means his emotions changed, too?" Airu asked, noticing it.

"Maybe." Ren muttered.

* * *

The silver one then leaned down and sniffed Tagiru. He flinched a little, but let the dragon smell him. After a few seconds, the dragon nuzzled him unexpectedly. It also let out a soft growl, more friendly than the others. It was also tickling Tagiru, making him laugh.

"I think he likes you, Tagiru. If he recognized you, I don't think he would be doing that." Mikey chuckled, watching the scene. The blonde one just shook his head.

"Ease up, Ryouma! You're tickling me!" Tagiru said in between laughs. The blonde one then turned to Mikey. He leaned down and sniffed the boy lightly. After a second he leaned down farther and nudged him. Mikey put his hands on the dragon's jaw.

"You do remember us, don't you? I know you wouldn't forget your friend and fellow general, would you?" he asked. The blonde only blinked.

"What about your digimon? Remember, Greymon, Deckerdramon, and MailBirdramon? They would protect you, even if you didn't remember them. And don't forget the others, like Jeremie, Angie, Yuu, and Nene. And then there's me, Mikey. And you do remember our digimon friends, don't you? Damemon, Sparrowmon, Minervamon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Beelzemon, Cutemon, Starmon, the Picmons, and everyone else. Christopher, I know you remember us. But you aren't trying. Will you please tell me if you remember us?" A spark of recognition flashed in the dragon's eyes before they turned to a ocean blue. He blinked, before he stared to whimper.

"M...Mikey..." he said. Then, he nudged the boy again and whimpered some more. Mikey rubbed his jaw gently, trying to reassure the blonde.

"It's alright, Christopher... We're just glad to have you back."

* * *

_**Well, what do you guys think of it? Good? Bad? Anything in between? Please tell me in a review, and I''l see you later!**_


End file.
